moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Force Command Headquarters
Allied Nations |role = * Aircraft production * Radar * Reconnaissance |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 1200 |armortype = Big Light Structure |sight = 7 |cost = $1500 |time = 1:24 (base 0:54) |multiplier = * 1.25 (all buildings) * 1.25 (individual) |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = * Power Plant * Allied Ore Refinery |adjacent = 2 |addons = Drop Control |power = -150 |produce = * Stormchild * Harrier * Black Eagle * Barracuda * Hummingbird * Lionheart |allows = Provided independently: * Power Turbine * Prism Tower * Field Medic * Rocketeer * Siege Cadre * Navy SEAL * MCV * Stallion Transport * Dolphin * Aegis Cruiser Provided along with Mercury Network Uplink: * Drop Control Provided along with any Allied tier 2 access buildings: * Tech Center Provided along with Tech Center: * Runway * Black Widow |ability = * Provides radar * Can house up to 4 jets * Can be toggled as the primary jet production structure (if the player has multiple airfields, Runways and Tech Airfields at the same time) * Satellite Scan |notes = * The more airfields the player have, the faster jets are produced * Can be infiltrated to reshroud the owner's view * Replaced by Robot Ops Control Center functionally in Infantry Only |sound = From the American Airfield (Generals) |artist = Mig Eater }} The Air Force Command Headquarters is an important Allied structure which allows them to use fighters to provide air support, radar map and satellite scans to survey the battlefield. Official description The Air Force Command Headquarters not only provides a commander with the radar mini-map, but also allows a commander to build and house up to 4 Allied aircraft. The Air Force Command Headquarters enables more advanced technology as well. This structure also allows the commander to use a satellite scan to reveal shrouded parts of the battlefields . The more Air Force Command Headquarters a commander has on the field, the faster aircraft are built.Allied Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Air Force Command Headquarters provides the following reconnaissance power to supplement its role as a radar: The Air Force Command Headquarters also builds and rearms the following aircraft: Standard Stolen Tech Appearances Act One * In Eagle Fly Free, the Soviet forces captured the Air Force Academy Chapel and an Air Force Command HQ nearby. It only unlocks Rocketeer and Stallion Transport in this mission and is not buildable. * Air Force Command HQ becomes buildable in Heaven and Hell. * In Happy Birthday, destroying enemy Air Force Command HQ is one of the mission objectives. Behind the scenes The artwork of the Air Force Command Headquarters is a public asset and can be used by other methods. The link can be found in the official MO website here. Trivia * The original structure from Red Alert 2 used four landing pads for VTOL Harriers and Black Eagles. In Mental Omega 3.0, this was changed to a runway to accommodate jets with standard landing/lift off methods like the Stormchild. See also * Airbase * Radar Spire * Aerodome * Cyberkernel * Runway References zh:空军指挥部 Category:Structures Category:Radar Category:Airfields Category:Allied Nations